


Kodachrome

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Reunification [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional Baggage, Illnesses, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protectiveness, Reconciliation, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Sure. I have a meeting with Roman tomorrow afternoon so I could probably sleep." Seth rises to his feet."Going to try to convince him that you're good enough for me?" Dean asks, his eyes teasing. "I mean- I think he can be talked around but not by me. He knows me far too well."ORSometimes no matter how hard you try, you can't run from your past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yet, another installment of Reunification. Have I mentioned that this is my favorite thing that I've written in years?

Kodachrome  
Prologue

Seth can't sleep.

It's been 6 days, 2 hours and 17 minutes since his spur-of-the moment wedding to Dean Ambrose, general pain in the ass and love of his life. 

They're blissfully happy. Married life is everything that they've expected and then some. Nothing's really seeming real yet though. Seth is usually the most non-spontaneous person ever and yet, he got married on a whim. 

It's just _weird_.

Dean's not helping much either. Since everything has happened, Seth will randomly catch Dean sighing contentedly and staring into space. When asked, all his husband will say is 'Trying to figure out how I got so lucky.'

Seth doesn't get it. Doesn't Dean realize that he made Seth the lucky one? 

Seth stifles a yawn, wrapping the robe tightly around him. Dean is sound asleep and Seth intends to leave him that way. Waking him up when he _finally_ managed to fall asleep and stay in bed seems almost cruel. 

Seth plays with his wedding band. It's strangely heavy but also fits like it's always been there. 

Peculiar. Very peculiar. Who knew a small piece of jewelry could make someone so emotional? 

Seth settles into a chair and picks up a remote. He flips through a few channels before settling on a golf tournament. 

It's not so much that Seth is a golf fan but more that the tournament fills the quiet of the room and quells his thoughts. 

_I don't think we made a mistake by getting married but what if we made a mistake?_ he thinks, spinning the ring around his finger.

Seth manages to squish his frame onto a loveseat and watches the mindless cycle of stroke and putt. 

"Why the fuck are you watching golf?" Dean asks, wandering into the living area. "Am I that boring?" 

"No. I just couldn't sleep so I came out here instead of disturbing you," Seth says, stretching sleepily. 

Dean squats in front of Seth and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Have I told you how absolutely amazing I find the word 'husband'?" Dean asks, sighing in that way that tells Seth he's absolutely pleased with the world. He sits on the floor in front of the loveseat and pulls his legs into a half lotus position. 

Dean runs his fingers through Seth's hair. As he combs through Seth's hair, he sighs- just so damn content. 

Seth isn't used to seeing Dean this way. Normally, he's the content one while Dean is the edgy one waiting for the other shoe to drop. In the six days since their wedding, their roles have switched. 

Seth isn't sure why but he can hazard a guess that it has something to do with stability. Dean knows that Seth isn't going anywhere so he's allowing himself to be happy and content with their new relationship.

"I can't believe you fit on the couch," Dean says. "Want to come back to bed?"

"Sure. I have a meeting with Roman tomorrow afternoon so I could probably sleep." Seth rises to his feet. 

"Going to try to convince him that you're good enough for me?" Dean asks, his eyes teasing. "I mean- I think he can be talked around but not by me. He knows me far too well." 

That's exactly what Seth is afraid of.

At one point, he and Roman had been quite close. Then, all the crazy shit with Dean happened and they grew apart.

"We'll see what I can do," Seth replies, settling into bed. Dean rests his head on his chest, his ear settled above Seth's heart. "What are you doing?"

"Just listening to your heart," Dean says. 

Seth doesn't know that he can sleep but he tries to anyway. 

It's probably the best thing for the both of them.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth, being the knight of Dean’s world, demanded a meeting with Roman. They’ve all been through so much together that the last thing Seth wants is for Dean to be shunned by his best friend because of him.
> 
> So, in hot-headed Seth fashion, he called his husband’s best friend and _demanded_ that they meet. 
> 
> Roman agreed.

Seth tries to control the tremor in his hand as he drains the glass of Scotch. This place is _not_ where he wants to be. 

_Dude, he’s pissed._  
Why does Roman Reigns want to kill me today?   
He doesn’t think you’re good enough for me. 

Seth, being the knight of Dean’s world, demanded a meeting with Roman. They’ve all been through so much together that the last thing Seth wants is for Dean to be shunned by his best friend because of him.

So, in hot-headed Seth fashion, he called his husband’s best friend and _demanded_ that they meet. 

Roman agreed. 

The day of reckoning is _now_.

At one point, he and Roman had been close. After all the crazy shit with Dean, they had grown apart.

“How many of those have you had?” a familiar deep voice asks, coming behind him. 

Seth guiltily sets the refilled glass down. 

“Oh, only 2,” Seth lies.

_Or five…_ he thinks. 

“Good because I need you _sober_ for this.” Roman snaps his fingers, signaling the bartender to bring him a beer.

Seth gulps, the Scotch rising, causing his throat to burn. 

“So you married my best friend,” Roman starts, lifting the icy bottle of Miller to his lips. “Is that accurate?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Seth asks, sipping his drink. As he notices Roman glaring, he sets the glass down and stares out at the bar. “I mean- yes, we got married. I’m sorry we didn’t invite you but…” 

Roman cuts him off by slamming the bottle down on the bar and growling, the noise coming in low from the back of his throat. 

“Look- I’m just going to be real.” Roman glowers more. “I want to wish the both of you the _best_.” He heaves a huge sigh. “But I can’t bring myself to.”

Seth nods, trying to follow Roman’s train of thought. 

“You hurt him so badly that we almost _lost_ him. “ Roman shakes his head as if trying to clear the memory. “I had to _feed_ him, practically throw him in the shower.” 

Seth cringes, the words practically stabbing him.

Dean had _never_ told him that it was that bad. He hadn’t even alluded to any of this. 

“I don’t need you to say anything. I need you to _listen_." Roman holds his hand up as Seth moves to speak. "I _practically_ had to move in with him because he was living on Tequila. You know how many times I had to clean up after he puked on himself?" 

Seth is now on the verge of tears. He knew that Dean had been distraught after he had left- he just hadn't ever imagined it could be that bad. 

"Not done yet," Roman says, snapping his fingers, signaling for another beer. "I actually started pricing caskets at one point- not because I wanted him dead but because I thought, _nothing_ was going to bring him back to the land of the living." Roman shivers at the thought of the terrible memory. "I don't ever want to see him suffer like that again." 

Seth knows he should fight back but he _can't_.

"I can't take back the shit he's been through," Seth says, signaling for another Scotch. He hopes that his voice sounds more confident than he feels. "But I honestly _promise_ you he will never be put in that situation again. I am here to stay- for better and for worse." 

Roman nods, taking a long sip of beer. Then, he sets the bottle down and grabs Seth forcefully by the shirt.

"I will only say this _one time_." Roman shakes Seth as he speaks. "If you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down and make sure nobody remembers who you were." Roman lets him go, setting him back on the barstool. "Are we clear?" 

Seth nods, his tremors growing worse.

"Now with that out of the way, congratulations." 

Seth winces, his head starting to throb and his stomach churning with nausea.  
\---

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, stroking the top of Seth's head. 

They're sitting in the couch area of their hotel room. Seth is curled up, his head in Dean's lap. 

"Nothing," he replies, curling into a tighter ball. "Why?" 

"You've barely eaten anything, turned down a chance to go on a real date and refused the chance to go for a dinner out." 

"Think I'm coming down with a bug." Seth doesn't _think_ that Dean believes him. "I'm just nauseous with a major headache." 

No matter what he tries, Seth can't get Roman's words out of his head. As Dean combs out his hair with his fingers, Seth tries to imagine a world without Dean in it. 

_I could have lost him forever due to my selfishness._ he thinks, curling up into an even tighter ball. 

"I can go get you some pepto." Dean offers, still running his fingers through Seth's hair. "Anything to get you feeling better."

Seth wishes there was a magic pill that he could take that would clear his guilt and make all of his problems go away. Imagine how great that would be- one pill and poof, all of your problems were mysteriously gone...

"Something's bothering you." Dean repeats. "What is it?" 

"Can't I just be sick?" Seth snaps, trying to quell the nausea. Dean had forced him to eat some soup and crackers and they were not sitting well. As the bitter taste of bile floods his mouth, Seth rolls off the couch and runs to the bathroom. 

He falls to his knees just as he starts to vomit. He's vomiting so violently that his entire body aches and he can't stop shaking. 

"You're going to be fine." Dean's appeared by his side, holding his hair back from his face and rubbing his back. "Come on. We'll get you to finish up and into bed you go."

Seth stands on shaky legs. He rinses his mouth, happy to be rid of the sour taste that is now invading his nasal passages. 

"Come on, Babe." Dean helps Seth limp towards the bed. "I'm going to make a run to the drug store. You okay for a bit on your own?" 

"Yes," Seth whispers, wrapping the blankets around his prone body. 

Seth just barely manages to fall asleep and it's a fitful rest. He remembers feeling like shit, closing his eyes and then coming to to find Dean waiting, holding a can of Ginger Ale and a pink bendy straw.

"You don't need to take care of me," Seth mumbles, sitting up. "I'm fine. Just a touch of something." 

"You took care of me when I had pneumonia." Dean says, holding the straw to Seth's lips. "Drink."

Seth reluctantly sips from the straw, the carbonation burning his nose.

"Great." Dean lovingly smooths Seth's hair down. "Now rest."

Seth falls back onto the bed and manages to fall back into a fitful rest.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for confessions

Kodachrome  
Part 3

Seth knows that he can't keep pretending that he's fine. He's been sick for almost three days and can barely function. 

Seth is going to have no choice but to actually _talk_ to Dean, telling him about the conversation with Roman. It's the last thing he wants to do- partially because he doesn't want to face the reality of his actions but also because he doesn't want to drive a wedge between his husband and his best friend. 

"I lied to you," Seth says in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"What?" Dean sounds icy, something that makes Seth wince. 

Dean _hates_ being lied to. 

"Something _has_ been bothering me." he admits. "I met with Roman." 

Dean's sharp look softens slightly. 

"I was afraid of that," he says flatly. "What did he say?" 

"He told me- and for the record, I'm paraphrasing- that our break-up almost _killed_ you." Tears are threatening to run down his face. "Said it got so bad that he _actually started pricing caskets_." 

Dean groans, the noise coming from low in the back of his throat. It's clear to Seth that this is something that he _never_ wanted to revisit. 

"Okay, so, I _can't_ be mad that you lied to me because I never told you about that," Dean says, crawling to bed beside Seth. He gently cradles Seth's head to his chest. "I was _lost_ and didn't think I was _ever_ coming out of it." 

Seth sniffles, trying to contain his emotions. He's had mental images floating through his head- mental images of a life without Dean. 

It's a _scary_ world to imagine.

"Shh." Dean runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "I'm not dead." He keeps rocking with Seth, ignoring the tears and snot soaking through his shirt. "You are stuck with me, Rollins." 

Seth's crying begins to ease. He hiccups, the pain starting to lessen and lessen. 

"I just can't deal with a world that doesn't have you in it." Seth whimpers. "Pretty sure you're the love of my life and I don't mean that to sound cliche. I mean- I literally am so in love with you that it scares me." He sighs. "I can't escape the guilt." 

"Well, you shouldn't feel guilty," Dean says, resting his chin on the top of Seth's head. "Do you _really_ think I would have married you if I didn't trust and love you?" 

"I would certainly hope not." Seth sniffles, easing up a corner of Dean's t-shirt and using it to dry his eyes. "You must think I'm insane." 

"No." Dean shakes his head to emphasize his point. "I do think you _literally_ worried yourself sick." He gently pets the top of Seth's head. "You're fine. I'm fine." 

Seth is used to being the rational one in their relationship. He's usually doing his best to keep Dean calm and focused. He's not used to being the one who loses control and needing Dean to keep him calm and grounded.

The role reversal is _odd_.

"I love you," Dean whispers, pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead. "I love you _more than you could possibly ever know_." 

"Why did you forgive me?" Seth asks, feeling Dean tighten his grip on him. 

"Isn't I love you enough?" Dean responds. "I mean- I was just ready to stop hating you and it just so happened to be that I _still loved you_." 

Seth can empathize. He'd tried dating and loving other people after Dean. It didn't work. There was something _wrong_ with each and every person. 

Dean really was the _perfect_ person for him. 

"So, think we can move on?" Dean asks, brushing his lips over Seth's ear. "I'd like to be able to enjoy my husband without worrying about him puking his guts out." 

"Yeah, I think so." Seth sits up. It's the first time he'd been able to sit up since he had gotten sick. "I'm happy you're mine, Ambrose." 

Dean leans in and gently kisses him. 

"Yep, Me too."


End file.
